Cable Vol 1 9
's wedding and she says yes, while he is still hesitant. Cable asks how Rachel was able to hear the Professor in him the last time he was on Muir Island. She does not know and they both feel this weird feeling that they know each other on a more personal basis. Rachel says this proves that they are indeed family. Meanwhile, in London, a few Acolytes are walking through the city's sewer system. They say this would be a great place for "him" to feed. They then see a dead body floating by and then find a person who is still somewhat alive. Milan says that "he" has fed off this human for days. Katu says this is sick even for a mutant to do this to a human. He yells for Omega Red to show his face and Omega suddenly appears and grabs Katu in his tentacles. Katu despises Omega for killing his wife and child and destroying his arm. Omega says that they were sacrifices that have made him the person he is today. Voght saves Katu and asks Omega if he would like to be freed from this constant feeding to quell his virus inside him. He tells them that he is listening. Later, Brigadier MacNeil contacts Excalibur and asks for assistance. Apparently there is some sort of fire and it is so big that WHO, the police and firefighters of the city are all working together. She asks for Excalibur's help and finding out what mutants started it. They agree to assist. Phoenix and Shadowcat take off to help with the fire while Cable and Moira take a walk. She tells him that she would like to run some tests on him. He tries to disagree but she insists. They turn to walk inside and Omega Red stands up from behind some rocks. Moira begins her tests and says the signatures of his body are not the same as they once were. He states that his body is ravaged by the techno-organic virus. He tells her that his metal is organic but not sentient. She continues her tests and even goes so far as to anesthetize his bionics. She tells him that she is running these tests for a theory she has been building. Suddenly, the alarms go off in the building. Moira grabs Cable's gun and then falls to the floor unconscious. Omega Red appears and says that she is not dead yet. Omega battles Cable and knocks him around while Cable is still under anesthesia. He finds the compound that he originally came for. He then is told that the computer has turned off the dampening system since Cable's tests are done and he turns to see Cable is back on his feet. He fights and argues with Omega Red. Then Arkady uses his tentacle to turn the bionic dampener back on and Cable goes limp and goes unconscious. He opens his eyes and sees Mother Askani. This image slowly turns into Phoenix who is standing by his side. He realizes that Mother Askani and Phoenix appear to be one another from his timeframe. Shadowcat says they must go after Omega Red. Cable tells them that he will go after him on his own. The Acolytes arrive and say that he may not need to do that alone and offer their help in stopping Omega Red. They tell him they have an interest in seeing Omega Red defeated and that though Cable's enemy themselves, they both have a mutual enemy in Omega Red. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * Locations: * * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Part 1 of "The Killing Field" series * This story is reprinted in Cable Classic Vol. 2. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Excalibur #71 - Phoenix "hears" the Professor in Cable's body. | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}